


Always Here For You

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #LetCrutchieSayFuck2K18, Ableism, Blood, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jack and Crutchie get into a fight with the Delanceys after selling one day.





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is Crutchie's POV, please enjoy!

"C'mon fellas, I don't wanna hurt you'se." I hear a familiar voice say. I walk over to the entrance of the nearest alley and see none other than Jack Kelly, pinned against a brick wall by Morris Delancey and still smiling.

"I think you should be more concerned 'bout us hurtin' you. 'Cause we definitely want to do that." Oscar threatens, cracking his knuckles. Jack just smiles right back, being the charismatic idiot he is, and Morris decks him. Jack's head snaps to the side, and he almost shouts, but he bites his lip. Without even thinking, I sprint to the back wall of the alley where Jack is pinned.

"Hello boys!" I say, pouring as much charm into my smile as I can. I find that bein' as friendly as possible to the Delanceys tends to confuse them.

"Come to save your boyfriend?" Morris asks. "Better than he did for you durin' your strike." He scoffs.

"At least I don't beat up innocent kids to try and feel better about myself." I shoot back.

"You'se is gone get it. First we'll beat up your boyfriend, an' then-"

"Let me stop you right there. I'se is givin' you 10 seconds. In those ten seconds, I will give you the opportunity to either let Jack go and run away like the cowards you are, or don't let him go and get your asses kicked by me." I threaten, tightening my left hand into a fist.

"Howsabout we kick your ass?" Oscar says, stepping away from Jack and Morris towards me.

A million different things seem to happen all at once.

I swipe my crutch toward Oscar's legs.

Oscar aims a punch at my face.

Morris's brass knuckles connect with Jack's cheek.

Jack... well he just sort of stays pinned against the wall, bleeding an' not bein' able to breathe.

I stagger back, an' Oscar slides up against the wall, Morris pulls his fist back again, an' Jack's face is turning blue from Morris's hand wrapped around his neck. I have to help him. I lift my crutch up high and swing it at Oscar's head. He spins around once before face planting on the hard alley floor. I step over 'im so that I'se is in a better position ta get Morris away from Jack.

"Let. Him. Go." I say coldly.

"Fine." Morris says, slamming Jack roughly into the ground. Jack moans a bit, and my heart pangs for him. "Jus' you an' me ya-"

I punch Morris square in the jaw before he can finish the slur. He spits blood, and a few drops splatter onto Jack's crumpled form. Before Morris can fully react, I slam my crutch into his thighs, and he drops to the ground. 

I lean down and help Jack stand up. He leans against me heavily for support.

"If you fucking assholes ever mess wit' 'im again, I swear to whatever God there may be I will murder the two of you in cold blood an' leave you in this very same alley so your twisted souls can go to fucking hell." I threaten. I help Jack hobble out of the alley so we can go back to the Lodging House.

 

I ignore everyone's questions and worried looks when I help Jack up to the rooftop. Explanations can happen later. I set Jack gently down on his bedroll, and he pats the spot next to him. I lower myself down, and for a moment it's just the two of us staring up at the rising stars.

"Thanks for everything today, Crutch." Jack whispers softly.

"I'll always be here for you, my love." I whisper back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave a comment of kudos, they mean a lot to me! :)


End file.
